Taking Care Of An Egg
by PokemonGirl14
Summary: Keith was still just a young boy, and something hit him. No... literally something hit him. It was a Pokemon egg. Kate and Keith decide to make the egg their own child and take care of it. (OMG Bad summary Dx But it's Kate X Keith! xD) BTW! It's from Keith's P.O.V -One Shot-


**Rachel- OMG IK I should be working on a chapter for another story but I couldn't resist making this! *Screams* And this one shot will be from Keith's POV. And I got the idea while watching Fairy Tail! P.S… I'm a NaLu, Gruvia, and Jerza fan. *grins really big* Maybe a little on Nasanna, but mostly NaLu all the way. Okaay enough about FL onto the one shot! *dances away***

* * *

I sat on my desk, waiting for Ms. April to come in the classroom. I tapped my pencil on my desk while everyone else chatted with one another. A week ago, Ms. April said that we were having a new student. I didn't care at all. I overheard two of my classmates talk about Pokemon eggs, and a memory just came into my mind.

It all started when I was still in the city. I was about seven years old when I still lived here. On the right side of my hometown was a forest with beautiful evergreen trees while on the left is where the ocean lies. I wanted to be a Pokemon Ranger when I grow up, just like my dad was. My dad? Well… he's dead. He risked his life to save a city just a few miles from where I am. He's a hero to me and also a role model for me. I always told my best friend Katilyn, or as she liked to be called Kate, that I'll be the greatest Pokemon Ranger that anyone has ever seen. Turns out she wants to become a ranger, too. We always run off to the forest and pretend to be rangers and all that. One day, I was waiting for her in the forest when something hit me. No… literally, something really did hit me on my head. That's just where my story begins.

"Ow!" I rubbed my head. "What the Arceus?!" I opened my eyes and right in front of me was an egg. A Pokemon egg.

"Keith!" Kate came running in the distance. Her long hair swished as she ran with her light pink dress. She stood a few inches in front of the egg, panting. "I'm sorry I'm late." She apologized.

"No worries." I grinned.

"What's that in front of you?" Kate examined the egg in front of me.

"It's a Pokemon egg that fell from the tree or somewhere." I told her. We both looked down at the egg. It was a blue egg with starts all over it and one big star in the middle.

"Did someone paint on this egg or something?" Kate inquired. "The pattern is weird yet pretty."

I wasn't so sure myself. I couldn't just leave this egg out in the wilderness by itself. Then an idea popped into my head.

"How about we take care of the egg?" I suggested with a big grin.

"Great idea!" Kate cheered. "It'll just be like a family! I'm the mom and you're the dad and we both take care of our child!"

"Don't you know what it means if you're the mom and I'm the dad?" I tilted my head.

"Well, we're just pretending, silly!" Kate giggled.

"Okay! We have to protect our child with our very lives!" I lifted up the egg and started walking.

"Should we build like a little house out here? And everyday we come and visit our child!" Kate jumped up and down at the idea.

"Yeah!" I nodded. "But what are we going to make it out of?"

We were both stuck on ideas. Mud wouldn't work. It rains a lot here, so our house would just be ruined. Rocks aren't a good idea either…

"How about a hay house?" Kate blurted out.

"That sounds good." I exclaimed.

"I'm right next door to a farmer and we're good friends, so he should give us at least a lot of hay!" Kate told me.

"Great! This'll be awesome!" I fist pumped.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Keith!" Kate waved good bye to me before she ran off. I smiled at the egg, holding it with care.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))) The Next Day….

The next morning, I kicked off my covers and ran to the bathroom to brush my teeth and slipped on my favorite green shirt with my shorts before grabbing the egg and running off to the forest. I walked along the forest to where me and Kate usually meet. Leaves crunched beneath my feet every step I took. I found the tree where we would meet up and sat down on the ground, waiting for Kate.

"I'm here, Keith!" She called out in the distance pulling a wagon full of hay. I stood up, holding the egg tightly to my chest. She pulled the wagon near me and stopped to stretch her hands.

"That's a lot of hay!" I gasped, looking at the thick pile of hay.

"Yup!" Kate cutely smiled. "He gave me a lot and pinched my cheeks telling me that I was adorable."

I laughed. "So where should we put our house?"

"How about right here? That way when we come, we can rest in the house!" Kate suggested.

"Sounds good!" I eagerly ran to the pile of hay, gently putting down the egg. I grabbed a handful of hay and started building the house. After a few hours, the house was complete. Inside it had a hay flooring to it. Me and Kate crawled inside our house, setting the egg between us.

"That was a lot of work." Kate sighed, laying down. I nodded and laid down as well. We both said nothing for a while, due to exhaustion.

"I think we should warm the egg." Kate got up, hugging the egg.

"Good idea." I said, following her lead. The egg was warm and Kate just smiled with her eyes closed.

"I honestly think you're a great dad!" Kate complimented me.

"Oh.. Uh.. Thanks.." I blushed.

"Maybe we can get married in the future!" Kate cheerfully announced.

"Huh?!" My face turned red.

"You're so gentle with this egg and you treat it with so much care." Kate told me, still hugging the egg.

"Thanks…" I chuckled.

"We need to work hard and always protect our child no matter what!" Kate confidently said. I looked at her with care. She's really special. I never met anyone like her before.

"Oh… look the sun is setting." Kate pointed outside. We crawled out of our house and stared into the sunset.

"I wish this moment could last forever." Kate hugged me. I didn't mind at all. Besides, friends are suppose to hug each other. Kate grabbed something from her wagon and went back inside the house. Moments later, she came back out brushing the hay off of her dress.

"What happened?" I asked her.

"I wrapped a blanket around our child." Kate simply responded. "Lets go home now. We can see the egg tomorrow!"

My stomach growled as we walked back. Hers did as well and we shared a good old laugh before heading our separate ways.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))) The Next Day…

Me and Kate talked for a while in our house and decided to get some fresh air. It felt really good outside with the wind blowing in our faces. We threw leaves at each other and laughed as we did. Then, we heard footsteps in the darker part of the forest. We instantly stopped the minute we heard the loud footsteps. Eyes popped up and out came a full grown Machamp. It looked at us with evil eyes and soon looked at our egg with hungry eyes. It started to charge for the egg.

"NO!" I screamed, kicked the Machamp away. The Machamp growled at me before charging for me instead.

"Keith!" Kate cried.

"You can't hurt my child!" I dodge all of Machamp's moves. "You'll never hurt my love or my child!"

I was good at martial arts so it was actually easy to punch and kick this Pokemon. Impressive for a seven year old, huh? I gave the final blow with at least ten punches non stop before the Machamp gave up and started to run away. I panted with some scratch marks on my arm and on my face. Kate came running over to me, checking my arm to see if there are some serious injuries.

"Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm good." I assured her. She reached into her pocket and grabbed some Band-Aids and placed them on the scratches. It stung, but I tried not to jerk my arm away.

"Thank you." She quietly said as she placed the last Band- Aid on my fore head. My spiky hair was able to hid the Band- Aid, so no problem with mom screaming at home about my injuries.

Thunder crackled and rain began to pour down. We both ran inside quickly as I stuffed the egg under my shirt, making me look like a pregnant little boy.

"Wait a minute." Kate told me before crawling inside. I was puzzled. "Okay!" I crawled inside as well as she sat down with a smile on her face.

"Welcome home, dear!" She greeted.

"Oh yeah…" I muttered.

"Welcome home, dear.." She slowly said with a frown on her face.

"Oh! I-I-I'm home, honey!" I quickly responded, blushing as I carefully placed the egg on the floor. We both watched the rain as we warmed up the egg.

"The rain is really pretty, huh?" Kate sighed in awe.

"Yeah." I nodded. We were both pretty tired and fell asleep on the floor made of hay. Probably a few hours later, the sun shone in our faces as we got up. I rubbed my yes and went outside. Kate followed me as we saw a pretty rainbow just a few miles away from us, followed by a stunning sunset. We both awed at the view.

"This was an awesome day." I grinned, still looking at the sky.

"Yup!" Kate agreed. We both looked at the sky and the colorful rainbow for a while before going home.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))) The Next Day…

Me and Kate both watched the egg for a while before it started to move. We both gasped.

"Did you see that?!" I asked as she nodded. The egg started to move again, startling us. Then again, then it started to move rapidly. A crack was heard and soon all around the egg was a crack. The shell flew off as me and Kate stumbled back. A little star shaped Pokemon poked its head out, giving us adorable eyes.

"It's so cute!" Kate squealed.

"This is our child…" I gasped.

"I've heard of this Pokemon before!" Kate said. "It's name is Jirachi."

"Hi, Jirachi!" I greeted the star Pokemon.

"_Jira!" _Jirachi smiled at me then Kate.

For months, we took care of Jirachi as if it was our own. Well, it was ours. We played and had fun with Jirachi. My mom let me keep Jirachi as long as I take care of it. But the sad day came. The day Kate had to move. I couldn't bare to see her cry, packing up her things.

"Why do you have to move?" I sadly asked her.

"I don't know…" She sniffed. "Mommy and daddy said we're moving to somewhere called Summerland."

"It doesn't sound like a fun place." I started to tear up.

"D- don't cry, Keith." Kate walked over to me and kissed my forehead. "You now need to take care of Jirachi on your own. Even though I'm not here."

"I will." I swore in the name of Arceus. "For the both of us!"

"I'll miss you." Kate hugged me tightly. I hugged her back as Jirachi joined in the hug as well. She grabbed her suitcase, waving goodbye to me. Tears rolled down her face as she did so. She gave her suit case to her mom before running back to me.

"This isn't the end, Keith." She smiled with tears still in her eyes. "We'll be the best Pokemon Rangers in the world and maybe we'll be Top Rangers!"

"We will." I grinned at her. " I know we will."

"Goodbye." Kate hugged me one last time before running to the truck. I couldn't help but cry. The truck started to drive away. I watched as the truck that held my best friend/wife away into the distance and over the hills…

I grew up to and became a healthy 15 year old. I still kept Jirachi with me, but it stayed at home when I left for Ranger School. Ms. April finally came in, walking to the front of the room.

"I'm sorry I'm late everyone." She apologized. "Today, we have a new student! You can come in now!"

The door opened and a girl with brown hair came running up to the front of the room. Her hair was in spiky pigtails, but her eyes look familiar. I'm pretty sure it isn't Kate.

"Hello!" She smiled. "I'm Kaitlyn Grey, but you can call me Kate for short!"

Wait… I looked up and scanned her for a minute. It is! It's her! I can't believe it! For so many years, I haven't seen her. She looks prettier than she did when she was a six year old girl. She walked over to the empty desk next to me.

"Hey." I nudged her. "I'm Keith."

"Nice to meet you!" She smiled. "I had a friend named Keith before, but since I moved away I haven't seen him for years."

"Look at me closely for a minute." I told her. She hesitated a little, but looked at me for a little. Her eyes widened as she gasped.

"You're…" She was at a loss for words. Huh… she does remember me after all… I just grinned at her beautiful blue eyes. Heck… I think I'm falling for my best friend once again.

* * *

**Rachel- The End! XD Thanks for reading and see you later!**


End file.
